


Flyboy

by Bunidesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...Blame discord, Gen, Terushima befriending wild birds, What a Disney Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: When Terushima called himself a 'Chick Magnet' this is not what Jozenji had in mind.(In which Terushima attracts birds and his team is concerned)





	Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this picture ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2ec2332e60d86fee54b44c1d24df8232/tumblr_inline_our6cdIKnf1r1msln_540.png) and immediately thought "What if Terushima doesn't even have a pet bird. It's just a wild bird that saw his hair and knew it found it's brethren. "

Anyone who knows Terushima Yuuji for more than five minutes could tell you how ridiculous the blond could be. Therefore when one day he showed up to afternoon practice with a parakeet on his head, no one on the team batted an eye. It didn’t seem to be bothered by him changing into his practice clothes, simply flying above his head when he took his shirt off and then landing back in its spot when he gets dressed again.  
  
It isn’t until everyone is settling into their two on two matches that concern about the bird comes from the direction of Runa-chan who’d come into the gym late today. “U-Um Terushima what are you doing with a _bird_ in your hair?”  
  
Terushima brings his hand up and pats his head, a look of surprise crossing his features as if he’d just noticed the presence of his feathery friend. “Oh! Yea this guy is Pachinko. I didn’t know he was still up there, he usually flies away by now.”  
  
“ _Pachinko!_?” ”I didn’t know you had a bird Yuuji.” “Yo wait that thing’s _real_?” All come from his team as they notice that the bird in his hair was indeed a real creature and not just a strange hair accessory.  
  
“I don’t have a bird.” Terushima gently takes the bird off his head and holds him in his hand, petting it under its chin with a finger. “This guy is usually flying around the pachinko parlor so I nicknamed him Pachinko.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense.” Numajiri tries to follow Terushimas example and pet the bird too. However, the Parakeet screeched and snapped at his fingers. “What the fuck dude.”  
  
“Maybe she doesn’t like you Rintarou.” Tsuchiyu snickers and the libero tries petting the bird this time, getting the same results, just barely able to pull his fingers back before the bird snaps.  
  
“I dunno man she was perfectly fine when I picked her up the first time.” Terushima shrugs as Pachinko rests in his hand completely content. The coach steps in this time, letting them know if they didn’t start practicing soon they’d be running laps until it was time to go home. Terushima flashes them a thumbs up and goes to the door of the gym. “Go ahead on Pachinko I’ll see you later.”  
  
“It’s a wild bird Yuuji it’s not gonna just-” Bobata starts but he’s cut off by Pachinko chirping twice and flying off without even looking back at them. “You’ve got to be fucking with me. You trained that bird didn’t you?”  
  
“No? Why would you think that?”  
  
“Birds don’t just land on peoples heads at Pachinko parlors. Especially not Parakeets, those aren’t just wild birds that fly around like that.” Bobata insists but is cut off by their coaches angry yelling. “ _Shit_.”  
  
The matter of Terushima and the mysterious Pachinko is then dropped. Until next week.  
  
This time when Terushima walks into morning practice he’s accompanied by a canary sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Tsuchiyu is the first one to speak up “What happened to Pachinko? That isn’t the same bird as last time.”  
  
“Oh, I dunno probably still around the pachinko parlor I’m guessing. This is Hachiko.”  
  
“Lemme guess,” Izaka interrupts “You found her by the Hachiko statue in the park by the school.”  
  
“Yep.” Terushima pets the bird on his shoulder who just trills with the attention. The Johzenji team is weary this time, no one wanting to voluntarily take the risk that this bird had the same temperament as the other one. Terushima, seemingly unaware of his teams plight pets the top of the bird head unconcerned.  
  
“Fuck it.” Tsuchiyu slowly brings his finger towards the bird, trying to make eye contact with it. He very gently scratches the chin of the bird, whos still rubbing its head against Terushimas hand. “Hey guys I think Hachiko is more fri-” Terushima pulls his hand away for a moment and as soon as his hand was gone Hachiko snapped their beak onto the liberos finger. He jerks away and the bird lands itself in Terushimas hair.  
  
“Fuck!” Tsuchiyu kisses his finger and stares at it looking to see any damage. It wasn’t bleeding but it did leave a decent indent in it. ”Yuuji get your fucking bird out of here before I barbeque it.” He eyes the bird in his captain's hair. “Be glad I’m not a setter or something, Takeharu would’ve killed you.”  
  
The setter in question just shrugs, not agreeing or disagreeing with the statement. “I’m not going to be putting my fingers near a birds mouth for fun.”  
  
“You guys are spoilsports. It’s not my fault Hachiko is a good judge of character. I bet she wouldn’t have bit Takeharu anyways.” Terushima huffs and goes to the gym door to once again send off his bird. “See you later Hachiko.” This time the bird chirps once and flies off without Terushima having to point.  
  
“Look I’ve been over your house a few times an’ I’ve never seen a birdcage or anything. Where the hell are you getting these birds?”Bobata huffs.  
  
“I’m telling you, man, I don’t know. Sometimes I’m just chilling minding my own business and all of a sudden there is a bird on me.”  
  
“Birds aren’t friendly like dogs, or hell even cats. They don’t just come up to people.”  
  
Terushima shrugs. “Fine then don’t believe me. Why not walk around with me for awhile after school and you can see yourself how these birds just kinda come to me.”  
  
“You know what. I think I will. Takeharu you’re coming too.”  
  
“What? Why me?”  
  
“I need a neutral party so no one tries to lie about the birds. That and I know you don’t have anything better to do anyway.”  
  
“Rude.”  
  
Terushima claps his hands. “Then it’s settled, Kazuma and Takeharu will walk around with me and see if I’m lying about me attracting birds. But uh I think we might need to start practice now, Coach’s face is starting to turn red.”  
  
\---  
  
“So uh. How are we supposed to attract birds to Yuuji? Or are we supposed to just walk around and see if a pigeon tries to shit on him?” Futamata snarks at Bobota. He wasn’t exactly glad of having his afterschool plans being tossed aside to question another one of Terushima’s weird quirks.  
  
“Well, we can just go somewhere where Yuuji doesn’t usually go, that way we know he didn’t train them to come to him already.” Bobota adds.  
  
Throughout the whole debacle, Terushima doesn’t seem too bothered, clasping his hands behind his head with his elbows stuck out to the sides. True to Bobotas word they walked around a few different areas that were not exactly in Terushima’s stomping grounds. “You know if you wanted to hang out Kazuma all you had to do was ask.”  
  
“That wasn’t what this was about and you know it!” Bobota turns to him and his face freezes almost comically. “There’s a _cardinal_ in your hair.”  
  
“Oh really? Those are so pretty.” Terushima reaches up, plucks the red bird from his head, and starts petting it with his thumb.  
  
“Not only are those birds not native, how the fuck did it get here and why the fuck did it immediately go to you?”  
  
“Maybe it’s visiting,” Terushima says and sometimes Bobota has to remind himself that this guy was one of the top students in the school.  
  
“I honestly have no clue if you’re fucking with me or not at this point.” He deadpans as Terushima pets the bird that was definitely not native to this half of the continent, let alone to Japan.  
  
Terushima just snorts using his free hand to pet the cardinal that was happily perched in his other hand. It warbles happily and ruffles its feathers at them. “I dunno how you think I’m fucking with you. The bird thing is confusing to me as it is to you. The only difference is I’m not too bothered by it. As long as they’re not shitting on anything I don’t see the big deal.”  
  
Bobata holds out his hands exasperatingly gesturing to the bird. “You have a point but _still_. These are _wild birds_ what if you catch fleas or something.”  
  
“Nah this is a cardinal. Fleas in birds are not only extremely rare, the only birds that get them are the ones with hook beaks like swans and parrots and shit. If anything I’d be more concerned with getting mites from this guy. But I should be good as long as he doesn’t shit. Bird poop is where most of the bacteria and viruses live.” Terushima waves him off and Bobota is reminded that as stupid as he acts sometimes when it comes to science and shit Terushima does know what he’s talking about.  
  
And also apparently doubles as a human bird post because as he watches Terushima coo over the cardinal in his hand a brown sparrow flies over and lands itself on Terushimas shoulder.  
  
Futamata who hasn’t said anything about the birds up to this point seems to have hit his limit of feathery weirdness. “Okay, what the _fuck_? Do you have the bird version of catnip on you or something?”  
  
“There’s no bird version of catnip, don’t be dumb Takeharu. Although, in America, some species of birds have been known to chew on fermented pyracantha berries and crabapples to get drunk. I looked up a video once it was funny as fuck, two of the birds crashed into each other. Japanese crab apples don’t do it though so if that’s what these guys were looking for they’re out of luck.”  
  
“Actual information about American birds _that you know for some goddamn reason_ aside. None of that explains why are birds from the _other side of the globe_ attracted to you. The only thing I can think of is your damn cockatoo hair that makes them think you’re one of them.”  
  
Terushima pats the blond locks on his head looking offended. “I do not look like a-”  
  
“Anyways, for the sake of my own mental health, I refuse to question it any longer. Yuuji is a bird magnet. It’s facts. No more asking.” Futamata throws his hands up. “Since the other ones listened to you when you told them to fly away can you at least tell them to stop biting at us? Because the minute I get bitten I’m going to make my own Karaage Kun out of them.” He eyes the sparrow who puffs up as if it knows what he’s saying.  
  
Terushima puts his hand in front of the sparrow as if to become a block between the bird and the steadily growing irate setter. “Alright, birdy buddy could you and your pals not bite Takeharu over there?” Bobata watches as the bird looks at Terushima and then looks at Futamata before chirping, the cardinal chirps as well from its spot in his hand. “Alright I don’t speak bird but I guess that means they agree.”  
  
Futamata shoots him a deadpan stare but the sparrow isn’t puffed up anymore so he takes that as a good sign. “I mean any of your birds Yuuji. The first one that bites me is getting deep fried and served up to you with a side of mayonnaise. “ Both Terushima and his bird look affronted at that but Terushima knows better than to test the setter. He looked harmless but the guy had a mean streak when it came down to it.

“Wait. Why just him? Shouldn’t you tell them not to bite _any_ of your teammates? “ The fact that he’s not afforded the same protection as Futamata suddenly occurs to Bobata.

Terushima shrugs and looks away. “The rest of you wouldn’t try and deep fry the birds. Well. Maybe Hana, but she hasn’t seen them yet so...”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell them not to bite us what the fuck?” Bobata is pretty sure he’s going to have an aneurysm dealing with his captain one day.

“Technicalities.”

“ _Not technicalities!_ You’re the captain you shit.”

The cardinal suddenly peeps twice and Bobata jumps away eyeing it just in case it decided it might want to divebomb him. It circles Terushima’s head and peeps again before flying off in a random direction. “Guess he had to get back home, buddy has got a long trip ahead of him.”

“He can’t-... But-... I don’t-...” Bobata sputters before sounding utterly defeated. “You know what fine. Sure. I’m not even going to question the birds you have any more. I’ve wasted too much brain power trying to figure this out, just don’t let them attack us at the very least.”

“Yea sure.” Terushima gives him a thumbs up. “We need to start heading back though. I have no clue where we are though so you’ve got to lead us back Kazuma.”

“Right we’re over by my place instead of yours but it only takes like 20 minutes to get back to your place tops.” Bobata starts leading them back the way they came and about five minutes in he starts hearing a strange buzzing noise.

After about five more minutes Futamata pipes up. “Okay do you guys hear that buzzing or am I just going nuts?”

“Both.”

“Kiss my entire ass Kazuma. Anyways Yuuji do yo- No. Nope, not asking.”

Bobata looks back at them curiously at Futamata's exclamation. He doesn’t see anything weirder than normal at first, just Terushima holding his hand out. When he looks closer he notices what has got to be the smallest bird he’d ever seen resting in the blonde's hand.

“It’s a hummingbird,” Terushima answers the unasked question and Bobata can see the playful glint in his eye that’s just waiting for him to flip his shit.

Sorry for him though Bobata has accepted his fate and refuses to let his captains nonsense rile him up again. “Oh really? That’s cool.” Terushima visibly deflates at that which confirms to him that yes, he definitely was waiting for him to flip his shit.

“This little guy was the one making that buzzing noise.” Terushima pats the small bird in his hand. Bobata only knows the basics about birds but he knows damn well that kind of bird are not supposed to be in Japan even if it is summer. But it seems content where it is in his hand, rubbing its tiny hand against his fingers. The sparrow from earlier is still situated on Terushimas shoulder.

“I see.” Futamata sounds distracted as he lifts his phone up to take a picture of his avian attracting team captain. Terushima once again deflates at the fact that neither of them were reacting to him finding a tropical bird that should be nowhere near this side of the globe.

The chatter falls into typical banter between the three of them and if it wasn’t for the stares from random passersby it would be easy to forget that birds do not normally rest on people like that. They part ways at Bobata's house, each heading to their own respective homes. He wonders about how Terushima’s mom will react to him bringing wild birds home but he tries to shake the thought as soon as it comes. Dwelling on this is unhealthy.

Later that night he’s startled out of doing his homework by a notification on his phone. It’s a message from Futamata with the picture he’d taken of Terushima earlier attached.

[TXT] _Don’t ask Yuuji about the birds anymore. Too much trouble. Just smile and nod and he’ll probably keep em from attacking._

He’d forwarded it to all of their teammates (sans Terushima of course) and Runa. And it seemed to work too, when they came to school the next day and there was a duck waddling behind Terushima no one said a word. The birds started coming more and more often until there was at least one bird following Terushima a week.

Besides Futamata and later on Runa, Terushima never did tell the birds not to bite at his team however. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Would believe I have a series of ideas biased around Terushima being a Bird Whiperer?  
>  Because I do and it may be 80% Discords fault.
> 
> Terushima is in class seven making him the smartest Haikyuu boy and in my experience, the more advanced the classes you're in the more likely you're gonna do some weird shit.


End file.
